ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Hatena (company)
) | founder = Junya Kondo | defunct = | location_city = Kyoto | location_country = Japan | locations = | area_served = Worldwide, mainly Japan | key_people = | industry = Web services | products = | production = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | owner = | num_employees = 71 | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = }} is an internet services company in Japan. It operates various services including the most popular social bookmarking service in Japan, Hatena Bookmark. Hatena is the collective name of the company's services. On July 19, 2001, it was founded by Junya Kondo in Kyoto. The company moved its headquarters to Shibuya, Tokyo on April 10, 2004. The headquarters were moved back to Kyoto in April, 2008.【プレスリリース】株式会社はてな、本社を京都に移転、ものづくりの拠点を結集 Hatena Diary Hatena Diary is Hatena's blog hosting service. On January 16, 2003, it was released as a beta version. On March 13, 2003, it was taken out of beta. Hatena Diary is a multi-lingual service which supports UTF-8 character encoding. Hatena Diary has a free version and a premium version. The chief characteristic of Hatena Diary is its keyword system. Hatena Notation Hatena Notation,http://help-en.hatenablog.com/entry/editing-mode also known as Hatena Markup, is a markup language that can be used to produce content without the use of (X)HTML. There is also a Perl module available to parse Hatena markup.Text::Hatena: CPAN module for parsing Hatena markup ID Trackback ID Trackback is a trackback not for a specific blog entry but for the specific user. If a user links to another Hatena Diary in their own Hatena Diary, a trackback is added automatically. ID Trackback is used to inform other users about what a user mentions on their Hatena Diary, and is designed to accelerate interaction between users of the service. Hatena Keyword Hatena Keywords is Hatena's dictionary service and automatically links to common Hatena services which mention the keyword. If a user meets the requirements and becomes a "Hatena Citizen", they may create and modify Hatena keywords. Hatena Bookmark Hatena Bookmark is a social bookmarking service. It is often colloquially referred to as Hatebu (はてブ) . The user can save the specific URL as a bookmark and tag it. They are able to interact with the other users through the tags, and can leave comments of up to 100 double-byte characters in length. Hatena Bookmark counts the number of users per specific URL, therefore it is possible to see what bookmarks are popular among Hatena users. "Add to Hatena Bookmark" button is integrated into a lot of famous news sites, asahi.com, CNET Japan, ZDNet Japan, Nikkei ITpro, and ITmedia. Hatena in English In mid-2007, Hatena was made available in the English language. The services available on the English hatena.com site are: * Hatena Haiku (a micro-blog service similar to Twitter or Jaiku. English service ended on January 2015. Japanese service also ended on March 2019http://h.hatena.com/hatenahaiku/81797618449625486). * Hatena World (a 3D interactive world similar to Second Life. Ended on June 18, 2010). * Hatena Star (a blog post rating service). * Hatena Message (a messaging service). * Flipnote Hatena (a flipbook hosting service, similar to YouTube and DeviantArt, for Flipnote Studio users. Ended on May 31, 2013). * Hatena Monolith (a service that lets users scan barcodes and post them to their collections or Twitter. Ended on July 1, 2014). * Miiverse (with Nintendo Network Business & Development. Ended on November 7, 2017). * SplatNet 2 (a Splatoon 2 companion service for the Nintendo Switch Online app) . * Functions for the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate videogame. References External links * Hatena (English) * Hatena (Japanese) * Hatena Diary ** List of Hatena Markup * Hatena Keyword * Hatena Bookmark Category:Japanese companies established in 2001 Category:Online companies of Japan Category:Blog hosting services Category:Companies based in Kyoto Category:Internet properties established in 2001